The Killings of Love
by AMFADAAMFAG
Summary: One Shot Clary Fray and Jace Herondale were madly in love in highschool. See how much. I don't know what this is! It's tiny, and a little weird. Like, what the hell did I write. But hey, Read if you want some weird, unconditional love from my OTP!


Clary Fray loved Jace Herondale.

Jace Herondale loved Clary Fray.

They had met once. They were seventeen. Clary and Jace were both in detention and Jace had bumped her off the desk she was sitting on, causing Clary to drop her books.

Clary was mad, but once seeing his face, the anger shriveled into nothingness.

"Sorry." he said, his voice mesmerized by her beauty. It was love at first sight.

The whole time, they passed notes to each other, slowly falling in love.

After they exchanged numbers, resulting in them texting constantly and getting to know eachother. Like how Clary is very obsessed with Anime, and like her coffee black, like her soul, Clary would say.

* * *

When Clary came to school three months later, bruises covering her face and arms, Jace saw her from afar, and the anger piled. _How dare someone hurt her_ , Jace thouht, his fingers fsiting and unfisting.

Jace and Clary texted, Clary happily telling him what happened. She had never told anyoone that her father hit her. No one. But with Jace, she could trust anything in his hands.

She could count on him to respect her. And he did. By that time, they had sent nudes and had sexed.

They were obsessed with each other. Clary hadn't done her chores or her homework, and the friend she still had was Simon, her longest friend. All her other friends dumped her. Simon and Jace didn't like eachother, but Jace trusted Clary, he trusted her like he trusted himself, and he would never cheat.

* * *

When Jace and Clary had their first date, they decided to bring it up to the bedroom. It was something Jace had planned for awhile. The night before Jace had asked where she lived, and she told him. He set up a beautiful set for their first time.

And when they did become one that night, Clary was never happier or felt safer.

* * *

After that, a month later, Jace was nearly shot by his crazy mother, who was diagnosed with Scitzophrenia. When Clary was told the news by Jace, he cried on her shoulder and she hugged him, soothing him. Comforting him. She would always be there for him. Always protect him. The same for her.

* * *

One night, Clary told him that he would surprise him for his birthday, which was next week. Jace decided that he would do something for her. They would end eachothers problems.

So, Clary went to his house, and crept up to a guest room, one where Jace's mother was restrianed. She pulled out a gun, and shot the lady, who thought that Clary was her mother, Jocelyn, who were friends. But Clary didn't care that her mother would be sad about her best friends death, all she cared was that Jace wasn't even going to have to 'deal' with his mother.

Jace also went to Clary's house, where he stole a sword that belonged to Clarys father. Part of his collection.

He went to where the man was sharpening his knives, and spiked the man's head. The abusive fathers head was spiked on the sword. Jace was prid with the work. He was to put the head in a box and give it to Clary.

Together, Jace's birthday, they snuck up to the detention room, not caring if they were caught, as long as they were together it was okay. They handed each other the heads of the others parents. And they both gushed.

"Jace, you are so thoughtful. Giving me the head of the man who...abused me; my father's head." She grinned, "open your present." she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Clary...My mom's head? Thank you. When we live together we can hang this up in our room, and tell our children about our love."

"You love me?" Clary asked, her cheeks red.

He kissed her passioantley. "Yes, I wouldn't just kill anyone's parents." he smirked, looking down into those that always mezmerized him.

"I love you, too." She smiled, and together they made sweet, crazy love on the same very desk that Clary sat the first time they met. Clary, this time, though, pushed Jace off on the floor, she straddled him, starting what they did moments ago again. This wasn't anything new, they have had sex several times before.

"I love you." Jace whispered into her ear when they cuddled together on the floor of the room.

"Thank you for killing them for me. No one has ever done that for me."

"Same here."

"I hope I'm pregnant, that way we can raise our children to not murder, but to stand up for there person they love." Clary hummed.

"And we would never hurt them, because we love them."

"And because we love them, we will kill anyone who hurts them, like we did for eachother." Clary kissed his nose.


End file.
